Consequently Another
by SuperNinjaCrossbowGirl
Summary: During Maxon's Selection, his presumed dead older brother is found when a Rebel Camp is liberated. With William home, Maxon is no longer heir and has no need for a Selection. America as well as the other Elite are sent home. What will America do when she leaves her heart in Angeles? Will Maxon fight for her? Or are they fated for tragedy?
1. Prologue

**Full Summary: What if Maxon wasn't Amberly and Clarkson's first born. Their son, William, was ten (Maxon five) when he was taken by Southern Rebels. He has been missing for fourteen years and presumed dead for thirteen of them. It is mere weeks before the end of Maxon's selection that they gain news of his possible survival. What will happen to America as she's sent home without her prince?**

 _"I'm not him," he said._

 _"What?" I demanded, trying to free myself._

 _"America, stop.'' I huffed and quit struggling. Without any other options, I looked into Maxon's eyes. "I'm not him, all right?"_

 _"I don't know what you mean."_

 _He sighed. "I know that you spent years pouring yourself into another person who you thought was going to love you forever; and when he was faced with realities of the world, he abandoned you." I froze, taking in his words. "I'm not him, America. I have no intentions of giving up on you."_

 _I shook my head. "You can't see it, Maxon. He might have let me down, but at least I knew him. After all this time, I still feel like there's this gap between us. The Selection has forced you to hand over your affection in slices. I'll never really have all of you. None of us will."_

 _When I shrugged myself free this time, he didn't fight me._

c C c

I walked into the dining hall the next day only to find two seats empty. The King and Maxon were not seated at the head of the table. When my presence was noticed by the queen she looked up. Her expression was strange and I couldn't decipher any possible meaning.

"Lady America, please sit. I have a few announcements before our breakfast is brought out." I sat in my normal place across from Celeste and next to Kriss. They both had worried expressions on their faces. "Last night my husband gained word that a rebel camp about forty miles away from Honduragua has been harboring captives for over twenty years."

Elise gasped and Kriss' hand found my own. The queen continued with great trouble. "Among them, we have been led to believe, is our son—" her voice broke. "That William might have survived all these years."

No one spoke. I doubted anyone breathed. Queen Amberly returned to her chair and our breakfast was brought out like any other day. Her eyes were tired and I could see the effort it took for her to hold herself together. I elbowed Kriss to get her attention.

"Your Majesty?" I prompted.

"Yes, Lady America," she called with all the dignity she had collected from her years as Queen.

I looked at Kriss and then back at her. "Kriss and I were wondering if we could take our meals in our rooms today. The news is . . . something to take in."

The relief in her eyes came instantly. "Of course. Why don't you all take today to become accustomed to this development. But I ask you to please refrain from informing anyone about this possibility, I don't wish to have to take it back if the lead proves false."

"Of course, Your Majesty, thank you." I stood up, followed by Kriss, then Celeste, and finally Elise. The four of us spent the day together but it was not the laughter and fun of the past several days. No. Today we used each other for support, a hand to hold, a voice to speak when the others didn't want to think.

c C c

It would be three days until we heard any news from our Royals. We were having tea in the Women's Room when a maid brought in a letter for Queen Amberly. The letter held the King's simple demands as always.

1). The Prince was alive. They had rescued him the night before and he would soon recover to full health.

2). The official announcement would happen only after they returned, so this information was to be kept secure.

3). Maxon's Selection was to be cancelled.

4). We would all be dismissed before they got home, to avoid any extra stress on Prince William.

5). Prince William, as first son, would reclaim the title as heir to the throne.

In other words . . . I would never see Maxon again.

c C c

"Out of all the ways this could have ended, I never thought it would be like this," Celeste said as we boarded the plane home. We had said our goodbyes to Kriss and Elise on the runaway a few minutes ago and we were still teary-eyed.

"Yeah," was all I could think to say.

We both walked down the aisle of the plane, to the comfy seats in the back. "It's weird. Maxon didn't even say goodbye." I felt another tear slide down my face. "I've had this delusion since they told us we were leaving two days ago, of Maxon bursting in and stopping it. Or at least. . . stopping you."

I managed a smile. "I'm going to miss you, Celeste."

"You could always come back to Clermont with me."

I shook my head and looked out the window. "No. My place is with my family."

c C c

The limo pulled up to the house and I took my first breath since I had heard about Maxon's brother. I was home. The chauffeur opened the door and I stepped out. The cacophony of reporters and flashes from the cameras greeted me but I kept my head up and ignored them. I was home.

I attempted to get into the house but the three guards that were surrounding me couldn't push the crowd back without hurting them. That's when I heard a familiar voice call my name. James was pushing through the crowd to get to me. The guards recognized James and, with his help, were able to finally get me to the door.

The door slammed shut behind us and the quietness of my house screamed at me. Standing in a line in the dining room/kitchen, stood my family. I dropped my bag on the floor, ran out of my shoes, and jumped into my father's waiting arms.

"Daddy," I sobbed quietly.

"Oh, my sweet America," he murmured back. No one knew why the Selection had been canceled yet and we weren't even allowed to tell our families. So whatever wild idea they had, not to mention the rest of the country, they would just have to keep until the Royal Family made their announcement.

"He sent me away, Daddy. He didn't want me." I cried.

He mumbled something about not making sense but when I pulled back his face was still frowning like it had been. Before I knew it I was pulled into another hug, this one from May. Her small frame wrapped around me was more comforting than anything in the world. . . accept his.

I walked to my room after I said hello to everyone. It was strange. I don't think it truly set in yet. As I put on a small pair of shorts and a tank for the first time in months, I fell into my bed and let the sobs come. I spent almost four days in that position. My family forcing me to eat, forcing me to get up every morning, forcing me to breathe.

On the fourth night I got up sometime around midnight to go to the restroom. I had just reached the door when I heard whispered voices coming from our small living room.

"I'm scared, Magda." My father said. "She barely eats. She's holed up in that room all day but still emerges looking as if she hasn't slept since she got home. That's not our America. She acts as if she has nothing else to live for."

"You don't think she'll try to. . ." My mother's voice wavered. I held back my own gasp. She was worried I'd kill myself?

"I don't know. She's lost her fight."

I snuck back down the hall to my room before I could hear anymore. I decided then, I was done. I would erase Maxon Schreave the same way he's forgotten me.

I grabbed the bag I had brought home from the palace. They had asked if I wanted to take all the dresses I had worn throughout the Selection, they were made specifically for me anyways, but I declined. Only taking a few. The three that I did take were; my butterfly costume, from the Halloween Ball; my favorite blue dress, one that Maxon said always made my eyes sparkle like the stars; and a magenta long sleeved lace gown, the one I wore when Maxon and I danced on the roof.

I pulled out the pretty purple lace and brought it up to my chest, recalling the moments I knew I could never live without my prince. Oh Maxon! I felt the tears sliding down my cheeks but didn't try to hold them at bay.

I let myself think of the Celeste's comment on the plane. Would Maxon have stopped me from leaving? Could he have? I knew it was pointless. False hope. If he wanted me. . . He would have kept me. But I let myself dream of him one last time. I remembered the warmth from his kiss, the touch of his skin, the strength of his arms.

I laid back on the slim mattress with the springs poking me in the back and shoulders. Tomorrow I would get rid of his influence on my life. It would be like I had never fallen in love with him. I would hold myself to the highest honor of my caste. I was a five. I would always be a five. Tomorrow I would go down to the States Building and lower my caste number. I didn't need anything from him. I didn't want anything from him.

But that was tomorrow. Tonight I allowed myself to pull the worn blanket around me and dream they were his arms holding me close to him like that night in the safe room.

 **So I've been expirimenting with different ideas for my next story. . . Please tell me what you thought of it:)**


	2. You Can Never Go Back

**America:**

It had been two months since I had last seen him, since I had last been in his arms, since he had promised to be different. Two months since my heart had last beat, two months since I could take a breath without the pain, as if oxygen itself had been made foreign by his betrayal.

Max— _he_ , even thinking his name had the power to bring me to my knees—had returned to Angeles about a week after we had been sent home. He never tried to contact me, not a note, not a proclamation recognizing us, nothing. And that almost hurt more. Not that anyone could see this. No, I've managed to hide it well. My parents no longer believe I'm going to kill myself. Most of the buzz around town has even died down, and tonight I was taking my first job since before the selection.

Lowering my cast had been a shocking and scorn filled decision. The media had had a field day, not that I actually read any of the articles, but I smiled at each new one that came out, imagining Celeste reading them in Clermont. I miss her most out of the elite. Sometimes I even hear her snarky comments at my hopeless thoughts.

I had almost no idea what to expect from tonight. The party was being thrown by Mrs. Reynolds, a regular of mine before the Selection. She was a Four, a rich one. But whatever I had imagined it never could have prepared me for this.

"America," Mrs. Reynolds called in a sing-song voice.

I froze and the party lulled, every eye turning towards me. Never before had I been addressed like this. I set down my violin and walked carefully towards her. She was standing in a circle of ladies and as I approached, they parted.

"Yes, Mrs. Reynolds?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh! America, darling, there's no need for formalities. Call me Neava."

I nodded once and smiled politely, wishing to return to my small stage in the corner of the room.

"Now, America," she reached across the circle and laid her hand on my arm. "What are you going to play for us tonight?"

"I was planning on some classics from Bach and Beethoven," I said slowly, unsure of what she wanted. Surely she didn't want to hear every song on my list for the evening.

"Oh!" she squealed. "That sounds splendid, just splendid."

Skeptically my eyes traveled around the circle. Then it struck me. She was showing me off. I reigned in my anger and put on the calm face I had begun to master at the palace.

"My Lady," the woman next to Mrs. Reynolds spoke. "I didn't realize you were going to be resuming work as a five."

"It's just America," I correct. "I relinquished that title when I lowered my caste."

"That's a shame," the lady said. By the look of her clothes she was a two. I briefly wondered at her presence here. "You could have been attending parties much fancier than even this. I heard General Fordson's son called on you and you didn't accept him. You could have been a Two." Despite her words, her tone held no malice, only curiosity.

"I'm quite happy with the caste I was born into. I love music, and I could never imagine doing anything else."

She smiled, pleased with my answer. "Spoken like a queen."

Her words shocked me and for a split second, my mask dropped. I smiled thru the turmoil swirling in my heart. "Thank you."

"I'm Jaklyn Sroach."

"A pleasure, Miss Sroach," I said, noting the lack of a ring on her left hand.

"I can assure you the honor is mine," she smiled again. "I was unaware you were planning on continuing entertainment."

"Yes, well, the Selection compensation will only last so long."

"Wouldn't you have made more if you had stayed a Three?" Someone asked, looking at me like I was no more than a child.

"I'm sure she would," Miss Sroach defended. "But to some people there are things more important than money."

"Like what?" She cackled.

"Like family." I interjected.

The woman scoffed. "I would sell my family for a chanced at being a Three."

I watched half the circle nod their heads in agreement. I made eye contact with Miss Sroach and somehow I knew we were thinking the same thing. People can be deplorable, and the more I meet, the more I want to distance myself from.

I excused myself, using my instrument as an escape pod. I played harder than I had in a long time, desperately trying to forget how crude the world has looked since he left me.

c C c

The house was quiet when I got home. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out the money jar, now 50 dollars heavier. That's twice what I could have even hoped for before the Selection. I sighed; even after I've left he's still feeding my family.

I grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the sink. Looking out the window above the counter, I watched the snow start to fall. It's been a pretty mellow winter, but then, this is the first winter we've not had to choose between heat and food. We were even able to exchange gifts at Christmas.

There was a letter resting on the table. I picked it up and nearly dropped it when I recognized the handwriting scrolled across the front side of the envelop. I quickly tore it open, but paused before unfolding it. What could Aspen possibly say to me after everything?

With a few seconds of courage gathering heartbeats, I unfolded the paper and began to read:

 _America,_

 _I don't know how this letter will be received but before you do anything rash I beg you to read it till its end. I have delayed writing this letter for months, telling myself I was giving you the time you no doubt need to wrap your head around this mess of a life you have been handed. But for as long as I have been telling myself this, I have known it not to be the truth. I have come to learn that there are many things in life I am going to regret._

 _When I first suggested that you join the Selection, I was thinking about the life I would never be able to provide for you. But when I was drafted and assigned to the palace, I had the foolish notion I could then do so. But I know now that I would never be able to give you everything you deserve, because you deserve to be happy, and you will never be happy without him._

 _You don't know how hard it is to see him every day, to guard him, to "protect" the man who has caused you so much pain. I was there when his mother informed him you had gone. She did not say the Selection ladies had been sent home, she said_ _you_ _had been. I could see in her eyes that she wanted him to go after you. At the time, I had truly believed he would. Since you are not here by his side and the contents of this letter are not being explained to you in person, I assume he did not._

 _It was soon after that the news announced that you had lowered your caste. I had never been prouder to know and love you than in that moment. Your gentle refusal to comment, your polite rejection of your title, and the grace you held yourself with was the essence of a queen._

 _You had once asked me if I thought you could do it. If you had what it takes to be the next Queen of Illea. I had told you no at the time, and I'm ashamed when I think of why. The bullshit I had said about you not being strong enough was just a cover for the jealousy I felt every time I thought about the prince._

 _Mer you would never have made a conventional queen, you wouldn't have been a Queen Abby or an Amberly. But I don't think that's what the country needs. We need your compassion. We need Prince Maxon's willingness to listen to the people. I have had a chance to observe the new Crown Prince, or rather the old one, and he is, if not worse than, an exact replica of King Clarkson._

 _I am well aware that this letter, if found and read by someone else, would incriminate us both. And we both know that the King would like nothing more than to finally find a reason to punish you. But know that I am smiling when I say that has never stopped us before._

 _You have been my partner in crime since you were fifteen. America Singer and Aspen Leger against the world. When we were together in that tree house nothing else mattered. The imposed curfew, the potential anger of your family, and the bounds of our castes couldn't touch us. I told you once that as long as the sky was blue and the grass was green I would always love you. And I do. I always will._

 _When I showed up at the palace you promised that you did not love him. At the Halloween Ball I knew you were not being honest with me. You may have not even been honest with yourself. Through our secret meetings you continually denied that he was anything other than a friend, if you could even call him that, but then you were there telling me not to write to you, staying to fight for him, asking me to stop fighting for you._

 _I was lost. I had thought we were it. True love, soul mates, two halves. Happily ever after. But I think I'm starting to understand._

 _You know those thousand piece puzzles that you do on Christmas Eve to distract from the cold or the hunger? The ones that your entire family groans about doing but once they sit down they all start divvying up the different sections. Each member looking for the hardest one, either for the satisfaction of the accomplishment at the end or for the excuse if they don't finish first. You know that feeling of excitement when you find two pieces that match out of your mismatched pile of the future sky. But then, as the pile becomes less of a mess and the constellations and stars start to match themselves you realize that one of those pieces that you thought went together actually fits better somewhere else. And then as you finish the sky, that one left over piece is needed to not only complete your section but also for the fulfillment of its own purpose._

 _I think I've found my purpose. She's a little broken, but so am I. I think that's why we work so well. We heal each other._

 _Just like you had done with you prince, I couldn't admit my feelings until I almost lost her. I have denied my feelings longer than even I know and hurt her deeply because of it. As I had mentioned above, this letter had taken me a long time to write. Lucy found one of the previous versions and I had to explain, I hope you do not blame her. But I know that her hurt is only a fraction of what you would of felt had your prince found out about us during the Selection. Not even considering the physical punishment that would surely have awaited us._

 _And with all this I can't help but wonder if that was all we were ever meant for. Maybe the only thing we will ever accomplish is to hurt. And if that's true than maybe we were destined for an end like this from the beginning._

 _But Mer you are every bit the lady you deny you are. If you were dear to them during the selection you are ever more so now. You should hear the palace talk about you. Read all the magazines are writing. You'll realize then that you are more than a five from Carolina. You have always been._

 _The title you refuse, it's not yours because the selection gave it to you. It's yours because you have earned it. True titles are not given to rich men because they have money, nor are they given to soldiers simply because they fight. They are given to people who have the courage to do something about the wrongs in this world. You have that courage, Mer, you always have._

 _I have not been a very good confident ever since the beginning of the Selection but I hope to reestablish that part of our friendship. I love you, Mer. If you decide to write back, my sister will be by before the end of the week. We send all the letters in a care package to save funds. If not I won't blame you, but the offer will stand till the day I die._

 _Forever in your service and friendship,_

 _Aspen Leger_


	3. The Truth

_Aspen and Lucy,_

 _Aspen, to say that your letter was a surprise would be an understatement. It just goes to show that I never deserved you. These last couple months have been hard but I know they have been necessary to test my strength. To read of your support now is just what I needed to continue on. I am coming to the realization that I will never be able to sink back into the shadows._

 _You made the comment that you wondered if all we were ever destined for was to hurt. I don't know much about fate, but if it does exist, I can say with absolute faith that 'to hurt' is not ours. But I can understand why you would believe that, so, if you will, allow me to alleviate some of that pain._

 _Lucy, ever since the first day of the Selection you have been there for me. I said above that I didn't deserve Aspen, and it's true. For a long time I didn't believe there was ever someone who could be worthy of his love. If you haven't noticed, Aspen carries the burden of everyone he loves on his shoulders. I had always tried to make my load the lightest, but I know now that's not what he needed or needs._

 _Even if we had stayed in Carolina, I doubt we would have lasted forever. I've always wanted a family even larger than the one I grew up in. It was a known but ignored truth that Aspen and I could never have had that. Aspen is the main provider for his own family of eight; I knew adding even one could tip the balance for the worse, let alone a family of our own. We would have fought constantly. I'm too stubbornly insistent on doing things for myself and he is too selflessly oriented to let me._

 _The more I think about the two of you the more I can't believe I didn't think of it myself. More than anything Lucy, I wished for you to find a knight in shining armor to take you away from the life that woman sold you into. And now you have the most honorable one to ever live. I now have a reason to smile when I think of the palace._

 _Things in Carolina are different, as you have probably seen on the news. Everywhere I go people recognize me. I go to the store and it's on a magazine. I take Gerad to the park and I'm labeled the world's greatest older sister. I'm more confused now than I have ever been in my entire life. Last night was the first party I've played at since before the Selection and I got paid more than double what I used to from her._

 _I know that I shouldn't ask this of you Aspen, and don't feel obligated to do it, but I have to ask. I can't accept that everything Maxon told me was a lie. I truly believe that he felt at least something towards me. But I also know if that was true he would have come for me or at least tried to get in touch. So that leaves my heart with one hope: that he is being prevented. I ask you, I beg you, to find out if this is even the slightest a possibility and if it is not then I can finally accept that he never loved me and is never coming back._

 _I thank you for your letter as well as both of your friendships and hope to hear back from you soon. I fear this may become the only connection left that I have no secrets from or reservations with._

 _I miss you both and wish you every happiness,_

 _America_

cCc

 **Maxon:**

 _My Dearest America,_

 _I feel you absence with breath I take. At first I thought it would pass, but I've noticed that each day there is something new that torments me. And I don't want it to stop, the pain keeps me connected to you._

 _There is nothing more in the world I want than you in my arms again, except your life. And if denying us both this love that never got the chance to blossom will keep you safe I will gladly never have a peaceful night again in my life._

 _But know, please know, my thoughts and my heart will never leave you and the months I spent with you were and ever shall be the greatest in my life. I love you and I have never longed for anything more in my life than to actually tell you that. I'm stuck, America. So I place all my hope in you, that somehow you'll do what I can't and find a way back to me._

 _With all my love,_

 _Maxon_

I carefully folded the letter and sealed it, writing her name on the top. I walked over to the fire and crouched down, giving the letter one last look before tossing it in the fire. Just like I did every night, I watched as the edges of the paper caught and slowly engulfed my heart itself.

I didn't know how much longer I would write these letters, probably until after the pain became bearable, but for now, I'll wake up every morning, pretend not to see the disappointed looks from my mother, continue to hide the barely concealed but ever growing hatred for my father, and figure out how the hell to feel about my brother.

I remembered the day we returned to the palace. She was gone and yet, I was hopeful. I was already planning my return to her, knowing I'd have some explaining and groveling to do, but also feeling free to love her without the reservations or the responsibilities of the throne. I was practically in the car to the airport when my father stopped me.

In that moment, I saw him for who he truly is. Through every lesson where he degraded me, behind every lash and disapproving glare he was still my father. But not now. For once I was not blinded by any prejudice or rather rose-colored glasses as I looked at the man who raised me. I finally saw the man who let millions of our people, my people, _his_ people, starve. The man who let them freeze in the winter and actually work themselves to death trying to provide for their families.

I was pacing the floor like I did every night, trying to find a solution to help the people. If I couldn't help America, my beautiful, stubborn America who, in all her glory, lowered her caste back to a five, then I would have to reach her indirectly. I let out a small laugh as I thought about how someone could feel so much pride in a single stupid, reckless action of a seventeen year old girl.

I sit down in my chair by the fire and let myself see her in the flames. Her fiery red hair, her spirit uncontrollable and actions unpredictable. I let myself think of how her eyes looked up at me, filled with an adoration that made me feel like a man for the first time in my life, like a king.

A knock at my door brought me out of my thoughts. I looked over at the windows and realized how much light is pouring in. It must be six already.

"Enter," I called and the guard stationed at my door, Officer Kennedy, walked in. "Yes?"

He looked almost nervous. "Have you seen the papers this morning, Your Highness?"

I raised an eyebrow at the question. "You know I haven't, Kennedy, I haven't left my room yet."

"Yes, of course, Sire, it's just," he held out the paper. "Here, Your Highness."

I took the paper, curious as to what would invoke such a behavior from my guard. Unfolding it, my eyes searched for the headline and my heart stopped when it did.

 **A NEW SELECTION-Prince William's Selection to take place by next summer.**

 **After the cancellation of Prince Maxon's Selection and then the return of our dear Prince William, many have been wondering if it was to be a long wait before Illea saw a new rule. Apparently not, as a press release was sent out last night. When asked about the upcoming Selection, King Clarkson said "I am hopeful for the future, William is a strong soul and is ready to move into a life resembling normalcy and my wife, Queen Amberly, and I think the perfect way for him to do this is to find his own wife."**

 **He went on to say how Prince William has much to learn before he can be king, but he will just be taking those steps with a wife be his side instead of waiting until he was ready to be coronated. Though some are still left to wonder, if it took almost fifteen years of training for Prince Maxon to be ready, assuming they started training him soon after his brother's disappearance, then how can they be so sure Prince William will be ready any time soon.**

 **Also, Prince Maxon has not personally addressed the nation since his brother was found. How does he feel about all of this—**

I stop reading here and skip the rest of the section where the reporter tries to grasp my attitude towards the situation. I turn to where the article spills over onto the back of the page.

 **In addition to the normal Lottery, the King has announced another group of women will participate.**

 **"Any member of Prince Maxon's Selection, currently unwed, will join the girl from their province and have a chance at the heart of the present Crown Prince. I have talked this over with my advisors and found this is the best way to honor the promises made to the girls of the past Selection."**

 **Among the names of the woman given were many girls who are engaged. The King noted this and simply said they could ask for a releasement once the Selection had started. It seems this new Selection will be partially mandatory. When questioned about the legality of such a proclamation, King Clarkson quoted a section of the contract each Selected signed last spring.**

 **" 'After signing, I forfeit the rights to any and all legal romantic acts with any man or woman other than the Crown Prince of Illea. I understand that any such violation will be considered an act of treason and is considered punishable accordingly. This contract will be held to every literal practice until I am released by the Crown Prince and only the Crown Prince.' The title of Crown Prince has changed subjects, so, by law, they have not been released of their contracts. We are willing to make a concession for those already married but any other will be asked to participate in Prince William's Selection. Keep in mind, it is not against the rules to ask to leave which, if some feel the need to, they may do once the Selection has started. Otherwise, they will have the privilege to be given another chance."**

Under the article there was a list of names, the names of the remaining girls from my Selection. I thought about what my father was doing with this and I knew it was just to punish me. I dreaded reading the name I knew was on there, but I looked anyway.

 **Celeste Newsome from Clermont, Two**

 **Bariel Pratt from Sota, Two**

 **Tallulah Bell from Hundson, Two**

 **Elayna Stoles from Hansport, Three**

 **Olivia Witts from Zuni, Three**

 **Tiny Lee from Dakota, Three**

 **Kriss Ambers from Columbia, Three**

 **Tuesday Keeper from Waverly, Four**

 **Anna Farmer from Honduragua, Four**

 **Natalie Luca from Bankston, Four**

 **Elise Whisks from Angeles, Four**

 **America Singer from Carolina, Five**


End file.
